This invention relates generally to mechanical aids and methods that enhance the self-mobility of a person, especially physically challenged individuals. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods which may be employed for assisting elderly and/or disabled individuals in or out of a vehicle.
A number of prior art devices are found which attempt to provide a means for lifting or hoisting a patient or other incapacitated person from a sitting or prone position. Such devices are intended for use with a standard bed or chair and require access to the area in front of or beside the bed or chair. Many of these prior art devices require the explicit assistance of at least one other care giver to operate the prior art device and to assist the individual in keeping his or her balance. Some of the prior art devices use motorized or electrically powered features which are often expensive, prone to repair, and do not allow the user to effectively exercise any portion of their physical body which may not be subject to their particular handicap or disability.
Furthermore, many of these prior art devices are bulky, heavy, and provide assistance in movement between only two fixed reference points. Such devices are particulary unsuited for use in assisting movement in or out of automobiles. First, access to seats in an automobile is generally limited to a single side. Second, there is no industry standard with respect to the position of the seats in an automobile. Consequently, there is a great degree of variation among the many brands and models of automobiles in the height of the seating surface with respect to the ground surface on which the tires rest and in the distance between the outside edge of the seat and the outside surface of the car. In addition, the topography of the land adjacent to the parked automobile will vary from parking spot to parking spot. Therefore, a device which will provide assistance between two fixed reference points will not be useable for all makes and models of automobiles and will often be unuseable even if it is designed for use with a specific model of automobile.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is an assist device which provides a stable support for entering and exiting a vehicle through a door frame having a striker mounted on a side portion of the door frame which is engageable with a latch of a door for securing the door in a closed position. The assist device includes a retainer adapted which removably engages the striker. A support member mounted to the retainer has a support platform segment which supports at least a portion of a user""s weight.
In a first embodiment, the support member includes a support platform segment, an extension segment, and an engagement segment. The extension segment extends laterally downward from one end of the support platform segment to the engagement segment. The retainer may be inserted through an opening formed between the side portion of the door frame and a U-shaped striker member. The retainer includes first and second legs, with the first leg being mounted to the support platform segment intermediate the ends and substantially on the centerline. The retainer extends longitudinally along said centerline of the support member.
In a second embodiment, the support member includes a support platform segment and an extension segment extending laterally downward from the one end of the support platform segment. The retainer includes first and second legs extending from a curved bend portion, which is mounted to the distal end of the extension segment of the support member. The retainer receives and engages a stud striker member in the bend portion. The retainer also including a bumper which is mounted to the end portion of the second leg.
In a third embodiment, the support member includes a support platform segment and first and second leg segments extending orthogonally downward from the ends of the support platform segment. The retainer includes first and second legs extending from a curved bend portion, which is mounted along the centerline of the support member substantially midway between the ends of the support platform segment. The retainer receives and engages a cross-bar of a U-shaped striker member in the bend portion. Each of the legs comprises a main portion extending from the bend portion of the retainer to a distal end portion. The distal end portion of each leg extends obliquely outward from the main portion of the leg.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a completely self-assisted device for individuals requiring assistance in exiting or entering a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that allows a physically challenged individual to maintain their balance throughout the process of moving in or out of a vehicle thereby decreasing the possibility of falling and increasing psychological confidence in the process.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, durable, portable, mobile device easily capable of being physically moved by a handicapped or disabled.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and specification.